


Speak of the Devil

by IWillNotGoGentlyIntoThatGoodNight (Menochange)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Batfamily Feels, Batfamily Shenanigans, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menochange/pseuds/IWillNotGoGentlyIntoThatGoodNight
Summary: The Batkids get weird phone calls from Dick about Damian and are suitably worried.Or the one where Dick harasses his siblings for an answer and everyone has to be more honest than they are used to.Also Superman is a Dick.





	1. Calling on a Jaybird

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I am back again (even though I have like 100 stories that need to be finished) here is a new one.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“What do you want Goldie? I’m in the middle of something” Jason answered his phone snarkily not even bothering with social etiquette as he focused on lining up his shot.  

“Hey Jaybird, I just had a quick question”

“Headshot! Suck on that Harper” Jason crowed gleefully into his headset before turning his attention once more on his phone “Spit it out Dickwing I don’t have all day”

“Jay…Did you just shoot someone” Dick asked in his I’m not mad just disappointed voice that could simultaneously make Jason want to shoot someone in the face again just because and make him feel immensely guilty. He hated that voice.

“Calm your fucking farm Dickhead. We’re playing a game. So now that you’re done with this interrogation I’ve got better shit to do”

“Wait… Jay. Sorry. I really do have a question for you and I was hoping to get an honest answer for once” Dick pleaded voice apologetic.

“Fine. Fucking what?” Jason sighed pausing his game.

“It’s about Damian. What do you think of him?” Dick asked somewhat hesitantly.

“What kind of question is that? Kid’s a fucking brat is what he is.” Jason snorted in disbelief.

“No. Jay I’m being serious. How do you feel about Damian being in the family?” Jason froze at his older brother’s words.

“What fucking family?” Jason sassed derisively pushing on before Dick could respond “besides isn’t it a bit late to be asking this shit Dickface? I mean it’s not like we can get rid of the demon even if we wanted to”

The phone line went unnaturally silent for a few moments “So you don’t think he’s one of us. You believe we should kick him out” Dick finally responded voice carefully neutral.

“Did I fucking say that? What the fuck is wrong with you Grayson, aren’t you the tater tot’s biggest fan. Wait. Hold up. What did the old man do to the kid?” Jason yelled down the phone barely registering Roy’s voice – asking what was going on – as he threw his head set on the ground and began pacing “Fuck! What… If the great fucking Batman thinks that he can just toss the kid aside after putting him through all that bull-“

“Jay! Calm down. Shit. I shouldn’t have ...” Dick started heading off Jason’s rant.

“No. Tell me what the fuck is going on Dickhead. Now” Jason demanded, forcefully putting on his gear.

“Nothing. Nothing is going on. B didn’t do anything. I was just wondering if… I mean … Do you think it was a mistake making Damian Robin? Do you think he’s hero material?” the older boy asked words jumbling slightly in his rush to get them out.

Jason frowned a million words filtered through his head but none of them seemed right in expressing his current feelings. He took a breath basking in the unnatural silence that resonated through the phone.

“What the actual Fuck.” He finally breathed, overwhelmed by feelings of anger, grief, sadness, pity and protectiveness that flooded through him as he processed his older brother’s words. “No seriously Grayson. What. The. Fuck.”

“I just… Clark said somethings about Damian not being a good person and that he shouldn’t hang around Jon because he wasn’t hero material and it just got me thinking you know? It’s like if Superman said it then maybe it’s true. I just wanted another opinion that’s all” Dick explained voice wavering weirdly over the line.

“That asshole said what? Where the fuck does he get off. I mean sure the kid is a little fucked but to say that he isn’t good enough to hang out with the Superbrat is bullshit. Our demon brat has been through so much fucking bullshit his whole life and he is still trying to be better. Look I lived with Talia and the league for years, I know firsthand that their methods are fucked up and I was already a teenager when they got their hands on me. I already had training. I can’t even imagine what Damian has been through. So yes he is a little shit but he is fucking trying Dickface, and god knows living with an emotionally stunted batman doesn’t fucking help. He doesn’t need this bullshit. Not from fucking Superman and especially not from you. So here’s what we’re going to do. I’m gonna hang up and we are never gonna talk about this again. We never had this conversation. This never happened. And most importantly you are never and I mean never going to repeat any of this bullshit around the kid. I seriously can’t fucking believe you right now”

“Jaybird, I just…”

“No. Listen… I don’t think you realise how something like this would break him, because it’s you and I honestly believe that you’re an idiot if you can’t see how much he loves you.” With that Jason hung up the phone throwing himself forcefully onto his bed.

This was so messed up. Dick wasn’t supposed to think like that, he was supposed to be the overly trusting optimist. The one who always believed in them even if everyone else did, even if batman turned his back on them or they themselves lost their way. Dick was supposed to be the dependable one. Fucking Superman. It’s his fault Jason decided. If Superman hadn’t said stupid shit to Grayson then none of this would have happened.

Jason picked up his phone and pressed 1 on speed dial.

“Hey Harper, Wanna go fuck shit up in Metropolis?”


	2. A Red Robin Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets a call from Dick and starts re-evaluating a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Timmy :)

Tim let out a happy sigh of relief as Bruce called the meeting to a halt for a break. The meeting – which was supposed to be a simple 15 minute in person meet and greet which would have tied up the last two months of careful dialogue and minor concessions, ending with the official signing of papers – had somehow run into day two of intensive negotiations rife with petty manipulations and oversized egos (Tim was still pissed that they refused to even discuss the deal with him unless Bruce was present – as though Tim wasn’t the CEO of the company and the person who had overseen and broached the idea of the deal in the first place. The fact that B had to fly out of Gotham for this shit, making Tim look incompetent in his father’s eyes was just the icing on the horribly bitter cake).

This whole thing had gone to shit and now he had to apologise for not being good enough. Truth was, Tim wasn’t exactly needed in the meeting now that B was here, things would probably be resolved within the next 4 hours probably sooner if he wasn’t around (mainly because these idiots seemed to think it was an insult that a teen high school dropout could possibly be on their level – which he wasn’t because honestly even Tim (with all his self-esteem issues) could acknowledge that he was so much better than they were – which is why they’ve all decided to act like pre-schoolers and ignore any contribution he tries to make. If it wasn’t for how beneficial this merger would be for the public, Tim would have just walked out the moment the bullshit had started).

“Tim?” Bruce asked snapping the young genius out of his head “I know that meeting didn’t go exactly as planned but” he started to say but Tim shook his head not wanting to hear B come up with some excuse for his incompetence.

“It’s fine B.” Tim said forcing a smile as he pulled out his phone so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact with his father “But I was thinking that since things seem to be… what the hell?” he exclaimed in surprise looking at the notifications on his lock screen.

**DICK – 5 missed calls**

**DICK – 21 missed messages**

 

“Tim? What happened?” Bruce asked obviously taken aback by his sudden exclamation.

“I’m not sure, I think something may have happened. Dick’s been trying to reach me but my phone was on silent” Tim explained absentmindedly as the fear curled in his gut, already unlocking his phone and scrolling through the messages his brother sent him.

 

**Dick – Hey :)                      12.05pm**

**Dick – Are you free?        12.05pm**

**Dick – Just message me back when you can talk.               12.05pm**

**Dick – Oh but you don’t have to rush.                                   12.10pm**

**Dick – No stress or any twig                                                      12.10pm**

**Dick – Anything*                                                                         12.10pm**

**Dick – Is Steph with you?                                                         12.38pm**

**Dick – Sorry, that wasn’t meant for you!                              12.43pm**

**Dick – Unless Steph is with you? ;)                                          12.43 pm**

**Dick – Are you still busy?                                                           1.55pm**

**Dick – If you can’t call me today then it’s fine. Like I said it’s not super important.             2pm**

**Dick – I just had a question.                                                     2.03pm**

**Dick – Oh. So. This is awkward but…                                      2.19pm**

**Dick – I kind of forgot that B is with you.                              2.19pm**

**Dick – Can we not tell him about any of this?                      2.19pm**

**Dick – Give me a call when he’s not around :)                    2.20pm**

**Dick – Thanks Timmy!                                                                2.20pm**

**Dick – You’re the best!                                                               2.21pm**

**Dick – I’ll stop texting now. I swear.                                       2.21pm**

**Dick – Continue being GREAT, Little Bro!                              2.21pm**

**Dick – LOVE YOU!                                                                        2.22pm**

 

“What happened?” Bruce growled checking his own phone “He didn’t contact me”

“What. No. Nothing. Dick was just asking if I ate his special Sugar flakes cereal, the one that Alfred grudgingly found for him after he whined for days after they discontinued the brand. He’s freaking out because it’s missing. I was just going to tell him to text him to Jason but I think this may warrant a phone call” Tim lied somewhat smoothly trying to cover for the older boy. His mind was racing already trying to piece together what Dick wanted that warranted so many missed calls and messages, especially since he claimed it wasn’t important.

“Okay.” Bruce nodded, taking a seat obviously waiting for Tim to call Dick before they headed out to lunch.

Tim bit his lip “Actually B, he seems kind of frantic so this may take a while. I think I might just skip lunch. I’ll probably be done with Dick by the time you come back” he asked his father, hoping he’d take the bait. Bruce stared at him for a moment – The batman stare that had Tim sweating in his seat.

“Or I could make the phone call while you go get us food because … skipping meals is bad and I should be doing it.” Tim backtracked once it became apparent that his father wasn’t happy with his suggestion. Bruce continued to stare at him for a moment before he nodded and moved past the teen to leave the room.

“You’re a good brother Tim” He said as he passed clasping Tim’s shoulder and the teen swore he saw an amused smile grace Batman’s his face before the older man changed the topic (because he was obviously allergic to even a hint of emotional conversation) “I’m going to the Thai place on Foster St, that we had the last time we were in the city. Unless you want anything different?”

Tim shook his head “No. it’s fine. I like Thai”, B’s eyes scanned over him again before he nodded leaving the young CEO alone in the meeting room.

He waited five minutes on the off chance Bruce decided to come back for something, before he flicked through his contacts page and called his brother.

“Timmy! Great timing” Dick greeted him, the grin clear in his voice.

“Hey Dick. What’s going on?” the genius asked cutting to the chase, knowing if given the chance his brother would ramble for hours before actually getting to the point.

 “Huh. Oh well… if you’re busy we don’t need to…” Dick started to hedge but Tim cut the older boy off before he could really begin.

“Dick. I called. We’ve taken a break and B’s gone to get us food. Just tell me how I can help”

“It’s about Dami.” Dick started and Tim frowned already knowing he wouldn’t like where this was going. “What do you think about him?” The sudden-ness of the question caught him off guard, bitter laughter spilling from his mouth before he could stop himself.

“What I think of him? Dick you know what I think of him. The same thing I’ve thought since the moment he arrived. Why would you ask me that?” Tim asked incredulously once he got himself under control.

There was a weird thumping noise in over the phone and Tim opened his mouth to question it but was cut off.

“I think, I may have made a mistake calling. Have a good meeting Timmy. I’ll talk to you later” Dick said, voice sounding strange over the line before he abruptly hung up.

Tim gaped openly at his phone for a moment before he redialled his brother determined to get an answer. The phone rang endlessly until it finally connected to Dick’s voicemail. Undeterred he dialled again and again until finally on the fourth redial his older brother answered sounding slight puffed.

“What the hell Dick?” Tim asked in lieu of a greeting.

“Heeeeya Timmy.” Dick answered “What can I do for you?”

“Don’t ‘What can I do for you’ me. What the hell? You text me endlessly and then when I finally call you ask me a question about Damian and when I answer honestly you hang up on me?”

“Yeah Sorry Tim. I shouldn’t have done any of that. Just forget about it” Dick said sounding apologetic but the CEO was having none of it.

“No! I have been condescended, belittled and treated like a child all day. I am sick of it. So you’re going to tell me what’s going on and I’ll tell you what I think and you’re going to listen to me. Got it!” Tim practically yelled down the line, frustration clear in his voice.

“Timmy… I … is everything okay?” Dick asked clearly concerned.

“No. Don’t do that. What did you want to ask me?” Tim asked trying to maintain stern even the harshness leaching from his tone as guilt started to seep in at his brother’s concern.

“It’s nothing. Really. I shouldn’t have …”

“Dick. What did the gremlin do?” Tim asked taking a stab in the dark.

“No, he didn’t… he didn’t do anything” Dick protested after a moment of unnatural silence “It’s just… I … I was wondering if you thought he was a good person?”

“What? Why would you ask me that?” Tim frowned confused

“It’s stupid, you don’t need to answer Timm-“ Dick started to back track but Tim cut him off.

“Why? I don’t mean why would you ask that because the brat is a menace and it’s a legitimate question for most people to ask but rather why are you asking it?  You’re the Demon’s biggest fan. You decided to give him Robin even though he was literally running around killing people”

“He wasn’t…” his older brother started but Tim continued to talk over him.

“See. You’re doing it again. So what happened?”

“Tim…”

“Dick”

“Okay so…Clark said that Damian was a bad person and wasn’t good enough to hang out with Jon. Practically said he’d never change and couldn’t be trusted. It just got me thinking you know, like if Superman said it then it must be true right?” Dick finally explained hesitantly.

“He said that? When?” Tim asked

“Recently” Dick hedged “Anyway I just started to have doubts about Dames progress and wanted another opinion, that’s all… But I shouldn’t have called you. That was wrong of me and, I should have taken your history with little D into account. I’m sorry. I’ve just made everything worse”

“Why did you call me of all people to defend him?” Tim asked taking a seat on the edge of the desk, looking out over the brightly lit city.

“I just, I thought things had changed between the two of you. I suppose I thought that you believed in him and I guess I just wanted to hear about why your opinion of him changed but I miscalculated and this clearly had done more harm than good so… I figured that everything was okay because you guys don’t fight as much anymore and are able to work together in the field. I guess I thought we were all past this, that’s all”

“I don’t think I’m the best person for this, I think you’re right that it was a mistake to call me because you’re looking at it all wrong. The reason me and Damian don’t fight anymore is because we don’t interact outside of the field. We get on in the field because we have an unspoken agreement to tolerate the other for the mission. We avoid each other because we don’t like each other and it’s easier for everyone if we’re apart” Tim started to explain before he could convince himself otherwise “I’m not the person you need to talk to. In fact I’m probably the last person you should talk to because I agree with Superman.”

“Oh. I… I didn’t realise it was that bad” Dick said softly and Tim felt overwhelmed by guilt.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help.”

“So you think Dami is a lost cause. That he’s a bad kid and there is no redemption or chance for betterment” Dick asked voice barely audible as though he were talking to himself, not really expecting an answer. “Thanks Timmy. For being honest about how you feel.”

The line went dead and Tim sat in the office staring down at his phone frowning.

He had been honest and told Dick exactly what he thought so why did he feel guilty, why did he feel like a liar, like a horrible person.

There was a knock on the door and Bruce entered the room backwards holding up a bag of take away, his face was lit up with his ‘Brucie’ smile as he spoke to one of the merger heads from the other company who was helping him carry their drinks.

“Everything sorted Tim?” He asked conversationally but Tim heard his true enquiry underneath.

“Yeah, everything’s sorted out now, it was all just a small misunderstanding” Tim forced a laugh he wasn’t feeling and helped his father unpack their food and sat down at the table across from his father and their new companion.

“You remember Kyle Martin, Tim. He had some great ideas about the deal which we were just discussing, I told him that you were the true brains behind the operation and invited him to join us for lunch” Bruce explained jovially.

Tim nodded and greeted the man as they dished out the food and began to eat “Yes of course I know Mr Martin, we were both part of the initial planning committee for the merger and corresponded quite regularly.”

“Oh really? Kyle was just relaying to me his frustrations over how long this merger is taking due to some of the more complex issues” Bruce added giving Tim an obvious opening.

“Oh I completely understand. Sometimes it’s easier to work through some of the more complex issues in a smaller group, especially with all the finer details. That’ why we had all those initial meetings and the subcommittee was formed before this meeting” Tim smiled

“Really?” Bruce asked acting oblivious “Were just talking about the processing issue and how that would work between both companies. We didn’t seem to make much progress on that during the meeting but maybe we can brainstorm some possible solutions now?”

“Actually B, the subcommittee already proposed a solution to this during one of our meetings, I’m not sure if you remember Mr Martin? It should be in our original outline though” Tim asked faking confusion.

“Errr…. Yes... Yes it should be… I don’t…errr… we must have overlooked that document by accident” Kyle Martin stuttered looking embarrassed.

“Oh we must of” Tim agreed amicably “good thing we have another meeting after lunch right?” he grinned putting the Damian situation out of his mind as his mind whirled with the possible strategies for the next meeting and how he could use Kyle Martin to his benefit.

 

* * *

 

 

It was an hour later as they started to wrap up their meeting (which went a hundred times quicker once they started listening to him) that Tim’s mind strayed to the conversation he had with Dick earlier.

It wasn’t that he hated the brat, He didn’t. Not anymore at least. He couldn’t pinpoint the moment when his feelings about the Demon changed. When hate turned into dislike and dislike turned into grudging tolerance. The easy answer was that it started when the brat died and Tim realised that even though they didn’t get along, the kid didn’t deserve to die. The young CEO had lost so much already and his life was already spiralling out of control that Damian’s death hit him hard even though there was so much animosity between them. But it was more than that, Damian wasn’t a bad kid, not really. He was a rude little prick with stabby tendencies but he had Tim’s back whenever he need him (even if the demon insulted him whilst helping). He sighed knowing what he needed to do as the meeting ended and the celebrations began. Tim excused himself from the room miming to Bruce from across the room that he was going to make a phone call.

He let himself into an empty office and waited for his call to go through.

“Timmy? Everything okay?” Dick answered after the third ring.

“Yeah, no… Yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to talk about earlier” Tim started trailing off uncertainly as he struggled for the right words.

“Yeah. Baby bird, I’m sorry. I’ve ruined everything and I shouldn’t have…” Dick started to apologise.

“No listen…I thought about what you said and I realised I misspoke earlier. I was wrong about what I said because it’s easier to hold on to hate than to acknowledge that the discord in our relationship isn’t all Damian’s fault. I’m not saying that his behaviour or your irrational tolerance of it is excusable but I am willing to admit that I’ve let my own issues stand in the way of any relationship we could have had. It’s a two way street and I’ve never really given him a chance. Which is why I want a redo to answer that question you asked me earlier because I think I need to explain myself better. I don’t hate him. I mean it’s not like I’ve ever had a moment where I thought ‘wow I’m really glad Damian is around’ but I don’t hate him. I was wrong. I mean I still don’t particularly like the brat and we’re still constantly at each other’s throats but I know he’ll have my back if I ever needed it and hopefully he knows I’ll have his because at the end of the day, he’s my little brother. No matter how irritating I find him or how much we fight, you were right when you said that we are family. I don’t know if he feels the same way but after everything we’ve all been through together over the years I can’t pretend that we’re anything but family regardless of blood.”

Tim took a deep breath looking out the small window down at the tiny people below wondering if he was doing the right thing but the silence on the other side pushed him to continue because Dick deserved the truth.

“Truthfully, I don’t know if Damian is a good person, I don’t know if he’ll ever be like the rest of us, fighting because we’re trying to make the world a better place because we care about the people in our city. I don’t know if he’s capable of feeling those things and before you cut in, I don’t mean that in a mean or mocking way I just mean that growing up in the league isn’t the best environment for a child to learn things like empathy and compassion. He’s trying but things like that are usually determined by environment, children are supposed to be taught right from wrong when they are young and I don’t think he really had a childhood. If I’m being honest I don’t think he really gets to be a child here either. He’s seen and done too much to every really be considered a child and I mean, I love B but he’s not the best about feelings and you’re not really around all the much Dick. I’m not blaming you or trying to make you feel bad, I just want you to understand where I’m coming from.”

“So, you still think Clark was right. Dami is a lost cause. I was wrong to make him Robin?” Dick asked clearly trying to school his voice neutral but failing as Tim heard the hint of sadness that echoed through his words.

“No. I’m saying I was wrong about that too…That Damian might never be like the rest of us but that doesn’t make him bad. I’m saying that I don’t know if he can feel the things we do but he still goes out every night and helps people. I’m saying that he still tries to be better than what he was brought up to be and he’s made huge strides since the first day I met him, strides I never thought he could make. I admit I’ve always been Damian’s biggest critic, I have always been vocal about what I felt and thought the worst of him especially in the beginning so you know I’m telling you the truth when I say that Clark is wrong. Damian is a grade A asshole and an absolute menace without even trying but he’s also incredibly loyal, smart, trustworthy. He’ll do anything for the people he loves and he never gives up. If that doesn’t make him a hero I don’t know what does and although his methods are unconventional, he’s still a Robin through and though.” Tim finished his speech somewhat dramatically.

“Do you really think so?” Dick asked

“Yeah Dick I do and I’m honestly surprised that you would even question it. I mean you’ve been so vocal about you’re support of him I don’t really understand where this is coming from. I mean I know you said Clark said some stuff but I suppose I’m just wondering why you’re taking it to heart. People say bullshit about all of us all the time and you’ve never had doubts before”

“I suppose it’s because it’s Clark. For him of all people to say that Damian isn’t good enough for this life, for his kid I mean it’s horrible and a lot to take in and he’s supposed to be honest and just so what does it say about Dami if he can say shit like that? Did I make mistake?” Dick confided voice sad.

Tim frowned “…Dick”

“No, it’s fine… I’m just being …weird. Thanks Tim. You helped me a lot” Dick said clearly about to end the conversation.

“Wait Dick!” Tim exclaimed as a thought popped suddenly into his head “Don’t… Don’t mention these doubts to the gremlin okay. I just… He won’t take it well and I mean it’s clear to everyone how much he looks up to you and if he hears about this he’ll be crushed. You’re always talking about how venerable he is so don’t mess him up even more okay?”

“Timmy”

“And I won’t say anything either… mostly because I don’t have a death wish” Tim tried to joke but it fell flat as he thought about how the poor kid would react if he heard even a whisper of this. Damian would be devastated and probably never trust anyone again, Tim couldn’t let that happen, especially after he had just made a speech about how much the kid was trying and how much progress he’d already made. Dick may not realise it but something like this could make the kid go over the edge.

“Everything okay?” A voice asked behind him and Tim jumped dropping his phone in the process as he spun around.

Bruce stood there in the doorway arms folded, stance deceptively casual but Tim knew better and wondered how long the older man had been standing behind him, how much had he heard.

“Yeah. Everything is peachy” Tim cringed as the words spilt from his mouth. Peachy? When has he ever said peachy before in his life?

Bruce raised an eyebrow in disbelief visibly unimpressed as Tim picked his phone up off the ground and hung up on his oldest brother.

“Seriously B, nothing to worry about. Kon just needs my help in metropolis so I’m going to head out” Tim smiled innocently

Bruce stared at him for a long moment before he nodded stepping aside with a “Sure, have fun” which made Tim freeze. Sure, have fun? Who was this and what happened to B. He bit his lip unsure if he should push his luck to question his father’s motives before deciding that he had other problems that needed his immediate attention filing this interaction away for later analysis.

“Thanks B” He said as he quickly gathered his things and exited the room, letting out a relieved breath as Bruce allowed him to pass with no further questioning.

Tim shook his head mentally rearranging his priorities, he had to deal with this Superman situation –He couldn’t let someone who wasn’t family talk shit about his little brother without facing the consequences especially since Superman’s bullshit could have had dire effects on his family – and then he could figure out what was wrong with Batman.

First things first he needed to steal some Kryptonite.    


	3. Steph (and Cass)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Brown (and Cass kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this Chapter is Steph's POV but also kinda Cass's because I've realised that I've very very bad at writing Cassandra and felt like the chapter I wrote for her was very OOC so until I fix it (If I do because I may just leave it out) this chapter is Steph and Cass's :)
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

“What the fuck did you say to Cass?” Steph practically yelled down the phone as she hurried out of her lecture, pushing past her peers to get out into the open.

“Well hello to you too Stephanie.” Dick replied cheerfully ignoring her question.

“I’m serious Dick. She’s worried. You made her worried that you’re going to do something bad.” Steph frowned thinking about how lost Cass had sounded when they had spoken. It wasn’t right, Cass was strong and smart and amazing, she shouldn’t be doubting herself so much over a single phone call. So now it was up to Steph to find out what was going on and to fix it.

“Wait… what? Why would I…”

“You know how she is Dick! Cass is amazing at almost everything but communication, talking that’s something you _know_ she struggles with without visual clues. And you were the asshole who freaked her out by your apparent cryptic line of questioning. What the hell was she supposed to think when you asked her odd questions and then hang up suddenly?”

“Shit. I… Shit… tell her I’m sorry. I’ll call her back and tell her I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t mean to… I had wanted to talk to both of you so I messaged her and then I got ahead of myself and I didn’t even think. Shit. This wasn’t supposed to…” Dick fumbled his words in his desperate attempt to explain his bullshit.

Steph sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, she had figured it had been an accident and not some sinister forewarning of the ex-boy wonder going dark side.

“Ok. Spill. What the F-rick is going on?” She asked censoring her words as she noticed the mother with her small child glaring at her as they walked in front of her in the direction of the carpark. She slowed her paced slightly turning left in the direction of an unoccupied bench, waiting for an explanation.

“What do you know so far?” He asked and Steph found herself rolling her eyes once more.

“Assume I know nothing and start from the start.”

“Okay. So I guess… my question was … I mean…”

“Seriously. Just spit it out. I have like an hour before my next class and I still need to buy lunch.” She huffed still angry at the older boy for his part in Cass’s self-doubt.

“What do you think about Damian?” He asked suddenly catching her off guard.

“What?”

“Damian. What do you think about him? Do you think he’s good?”

“Good? What are you… why are you asking? What happened?” Steph asked suddenly suspicious because this was Dick, under normal circumstances he would never ask such a question.

“Nothing, nothing happened… I just wanted to know your opinions on him and his role in … our nightly family bonding rituals”

“Nightly family bonding rituals? Are you high, what…Oh you mean… Yeah please if you talk about this with anyone else which given you’re contacting me and Cass about it I’m assuming you’ve talked to the others or at the very least Babs , please never use that phrase again. It sounds like you guys have weird family orgies or something.” Steph replied unsure whether she wanted to laugh or cry at that visual image. The Waynes were, objectively speaking all very attractive, but that mental image was just wrong on so many levels.

“Ewww. No. Stephanie! Why would you… I ..Don’t even…” Dick spluttered shocked and somewhat aghast. 

Steph laughed and decided to put him out of his misery, talking somewhat loudly just to be heard over his continued protests “I’m just saying that’s the mental image those words conjure” She frowned as she remembered Dick’s initial question that had lead them to this moment “ What did he do?” She asked seriously he amusement leaching from her as anger took over.

“He… Dami didn’t do any…”

“No…. your asshole of a father. What. Did. He. Do?” Steph asked again.

“B? No he didn’t…” Dick began but steph didn’t allow him to continue.    

**“** He must have or else you wouldn’t be asking shitty questions. Is the minibrat okay?”

“Seriously Stephanie, he didn’t do anything. Both you and Jay immediately think it’s him but it’s not… It’s me… I…”

“Bullshit. You love that kid. You’d never ask any of us a question like ‘what do we think about Dami’ because you’ve always believed that the brat shit rainbows regardless of what any of us believe.”

“You don’t like him then?” Dick asked unsure.

Steph leaned back on the bench, shaking her head in denial until she realised he couldn’t see her “I didn’t say that, look he’s a little asswipe like 90% of the time but honestly he’s a good kid. I think a lot of people forget that. Even Damian. He’s a kid. He doesn’t deserve half the shit he’s been through even if he’s a snotty minibrat. Honestly most kids are.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And I know Cass feels the same, probably minus all the name calling. It’s just from what I understood about your conversation with her, she was just confused because just like I was because well, it’s you Dick and like I said, you … I’ve honestly never heard you say a bad word about the demon brat, not even when he does really stupid and frustrating shit. So imagine it from her point of view, you call her and start asking her all these out of character questions and she doesn’t understand because language is hard for her normally but it’s worse because she knows you’re acting out of character but doesn’t have any visual cues to go off on”

Dick sighed audibly over the line “Yeah, look I know I messed up and I’ll call her back and apologise. I swear. Thanks Steph”   

“Yeah. No problem. Also if it wasn’t Brucie who’s making you doubt the gremlin?”

“No one. It’s nothing don’t…”

“Yeah. Nope. Not buying it.”

Dick sighed once again before he finally started to explain “Okay so Clark said that Dami isn’t good enough to hang out with Jon and I guess that sort of got me wondering you know because if superman can publicly claim such a think then maybe… you know?”

“He said what now?” Steph asked voice raising in disbelief “Where the hell does he get off. Only we’re allowed to talk shit about the little bastard”

“I don’t think …”

“Yeah. Look I’ve gotta go. Don’t mention this to the wee one okay. He has enough to worry about if fucking Kent is talking shit about him, he doesn’t need to worry about you as well. And don’t worry. me and Cass will take care of this.”

“Wait Steph…” Dick started but Stephanie ended the call not even waiting for him to finish, her mind already racing with possible revenge plots as she got up and headed towards the station. She could catch up on her afternoon lectures tomorrow, right now the batgirls needed to take out some super trash.


	4. Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke gets a message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys , formatting is a tad different for this one so let me know if anything was unreadable or confusing :)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :)

 

**Dick Grayson – 3 missed calls                     11.05am**

 

**Dick – Hey, message me back when you’re free! :)**

Hey. Is everything okay? In class atm. Can’t really talk. Teach sups strkt.

Lmk if things are srs.

If not Ttyl. prob @ Lnch

– Duke

**Dick – Tht’s fine. Jst wnted to get a 2nd op on smthn. Just txt when free.**

K.

…

…

Did U chnge how U txt to match mine?

– Duke

**Dick –  …**

**No.**

**…**

**… Okay yes. I feel old. I had to look up like half of your message and when I asked for clarification all I got was a condescendingly raised eyebrow. It was a google search of shame. :(**

ROFL. You guys are legit crazy.

IKR. TXT srthnd is hrd. STBU.g2g. hu ksgy dgigu skdu whjd os jie s hgd jb ns.

– Duke 

**Dick – I know you must be messing with me now. D snorted and laughed when I tried to google it.**

😂 **😂😂**

 

Wait. Shouldn’t D be in skool? Everyting ok?

– Duke

**Dick – Yeah everything’s fine. Message me during your lunch break.**

**and thanks Duke, he needed that.**

Np dude but I didn’t actually help with anything yet.

– Duke

**Dick -** **J**

I’m free for the next half hour. Everything ok?

– Duke

12.45pm

**Dick – Everything is good. Just wanted to know your thoughts about Damian?**

Damian? What why?

He still wth you?

Is he reading this over your shoulder?

 – Duke

**Dick – just wondering?**

**And nope. No shoulder reading happening.**

…

Did something happen?

 ???

– Duke

…

…

…

Dude, you there?

 – Duke

12.55pm

 

 

**Dick – Sorry, Steph called to yelled at me** **L         1.23pm**

What did you do? – Duke

 

**Dick – Why did you immediately assume that I did something?**

**I am honestly super hurt about this attack on my character**

**LLLLLLLLLLL**

Y’all crazy.

But honestly it’s probs a 50/50 split on who started it but since you’re the one messaging cryptic messages in the middle of the day. I’m gonna say you did smthng. – Duke

**Dick – Honestly Duke, I have no idea what you’re on about. We’re all perfectly sane. ;)**

Uh huh.      

So… not that this isn’t a thrilling convo cause it is but I have class in like 5 so …What’s up wth Damian?  – Duke

**Dick – Nothing.**

**I just wanted to know what you think of him.**

**You’re the closest out of all of us in are.**

**And you guys have worked together recently.**

***Age**

**I mean there’s no bad blood between you.**

**At least I don’t think there is**

**??????**

Okaaaay… Suuure…

That’s not weird at all... 

                                                                  – Duke

 

**...** _Duke is typing_                1.29pm

                                            

**Dick –    Hey. Yeah all good. Dw about it.**

**I just wanted to say sorry.**

**It was stupid to annoy you with this.**

**Thanks though** **J            3.10pm**

Shoot, sorry dude. My phone got confiscated. Had to wait til after school.

Legit thou. Erythin ok?

 - Duke

3.50pm

**Dick – Yeah. Sorry I dragged you into this.**

**Don’t worry about it.**

**Seriously.**

**I’ve come to realise that I’m being an idiot.          3.54pm**

Are you sure?

You’re being weird. I have an after school thing but I can call if you want?

\- Duke

**Dick – Wow. Full sentences and everything. It’s fine. Everything is as you young’uns say A-OK. ;)**

I honestly don’t think anyone says that….

Buuut If you’re sure.

\- Duke 

3.55pm

 

Ok. So I can’t leave it like this… I know curiosity killed the cat and all that but I mean…

For the record... I like Damian. I mean he’s a little intense and kinda an asshole at times but he means well. In that weird way of his, he looks out for us, for everyone. He just has a need to sound superior all of the time (often in the shittiest of moments) which makes people want to y’know… punch him in the face… repeatedly _and then_ thank him for his help.

Also pls pls don’t tell him I said that… 

\- Duke

4.00pm

**Dick – Really?                    4.01pm**

_Duke is typing_

 

**Dick – So you don’t think he’s … not suited to … do what we do? Like maybe I made a mistake?                          4.06pm**

WTF

???

???

???  
Dude… wat’s goin on?

\- Duke

4.07pm

**Dick – Nothing. Seriously.**

Yeah, u keep sayin that but then you ask weird ass questions and I start doubting.

B str8 wth me.

\- Duke

**Dick – I have no idea what you’re talking about :)**

…

…

…

…

\- Duke

 

_Calling Dick Grayson         4.09pm_

 

“Hey Duke! What can I do for you?” Dick’s cheery voice answered the phone as though their mysterious conversation didn’t happen.

“Dude… WTF. What’s with your weird ass questions?” Duke asked getting straight to the point.

“I don’t …” Dick started but Duke cut him off before he could finish his protest.

“Look, I have to get to a group meeting for my science class so you have like 10 minutes to explain what the hell is going on. Look I know y’all crazy. It’s been well established but… that text seemed almost like you were… is everything okay? With you and D?” Duke asked somewhat tentatively as he loitered outside the school library hoping he hadn’t overstepped some invisible boundary.

“It’s nothing serious. I was just curious and wanted to know your opinion” Dick replied and Duke couldn’t stop his audible huff of disbelief.

“Yeah and I’m Batman” Duke muttered to himself rolling his eyes at the obvious lie. He heard the older boy laugh openly at his use of the Gothamite phrase of disbelief and smiled despite himself. Obviously Dick didn’t want to talk about it so this conversation would just keep going on in circles but at least he made the older vigilante forget about whatever was troubling him, even if it was just for a moment. He paused about to tell Dick to forget it and that he had to go but stopped himself as Dick started talking.

“I spoke to Timmy and he said that I was wrong to trust Dami as well as a whole bunch of other stuff which can pretty much condensed into ‘I was wrong to let Dami into… everything whist B was gone and well… essentially he thinks I fucked up and that Dami hasn’t changed and can never change.”

“Wait… He said that. Like legit? Why? I thought they were getting better? Did they have a fight? Because you know… people say shit they don’t really mean when they fight. I don’t know how many times I told my mother I… That I hated her but it wasn’t… it isn’t true. I just … we used to fight over stupid things you know like she’d tell me to clean my room and all I wanted to do was go out and chill with my friends, stupid little fights that were just so mundane and meaningless. But no matter what happened or what I said or did … I never… I could never hate her…”

“Duke…I …”

“My point is Dick, Tim might of said those things but he probably didn’t mean it. They fight but I’ve seen them work together on multiple occasions and they always have each other’s backs. So don’t stress about it. Seriously.” Duke hoped his tone sounded lighter and more carefree than he felt. It was easy to forget about what happened to his parents, he could just be like everyone else, pretend to be normal and then moments like this happened where he was reminded of everything and he just felt so immensely sad and guilty and so, so angry at everything. It wasn’t fair. Life wasn’t…

“Duke? Are you okay? I know we’ve never talked about it but…” Dick called out to him over the phone taking him away from his darkening thoughts and pulling him back into the present.

“Yeah…Yeah, everything’s fine. You never said what they were fighting about? Tim and D I mean” Duke answered hoping that Dick would take the hint and drop it. The other boy paused for a moment and the teen dreaded the concerned questions that he was sure to receive but they never came.

“Oh… umm… they weren’t actually fighting. As far as I know they haven’t fought in like a week which may be a new record” Dick laughed obviously trying to sound flippant but his heart obviously wasn’t in it.

“Wait… So he made those comments unprovoked?” Duke clarified frowning. He didn’t know Tim as well as he knew Damian but this seemed out of character from what he did know about the ex-robin.

“Weeeeeell… Not exactly. I may have sent him a few texts which were similar to those that I sent you and then we may have had a follow up conversation and things may have escalated… slightly.” Dick explained reluctantly.

“Dude… why?” Duke leaned against the library and dropped his head against the wall aghast.

“I just… wanted to …”

“No seriously” Duke cut him off, honestly baffled “What is up with your question? Why are you asking what we think of Damian? It’s not like you to shit stir, well I mean … not with things like this at least”

“I…. Clark apparently said that Damian isn’t good enough to hang with his kid and I just… I mean… it got me wondering if everyone thought I had made a mistake and I was the only one who didn’t see it.” Dick confessed quietly.

“Duuude. Legit? He said what…?” Duke asked and got a noise in affirmation “That asshole, I mean he’s like one of my idols, after Bats of course… Gotham pride and all that…but for him to say that shit. WTF man. In what context? Why? No you know what. It doesn’t matter. Fuck him. Where does he get off saying that shit? D isn’t perfect, we all know that. He can be a shit like all the time, especially when he’s trying to prove a point, and sometimes I legit think he doesn’t even realise he’s being a shit it’s just perfectly natural to him to be an asshole 24/7 but for Sups to say that shit … That shit aint right man. And Tim… well like I said… sometimes in the heat of the moment people say shit they don’t mean. I don’t share the history the rest of you do, I wasn’t there when all the shit went down and the bad blood was prominent but y’all are family and I …”

“HEY DUKE! You coming in or what? Suzy is fuming man!” Wes yelled sticking his head outside the library door gesturing wildly for him to hurry up.

Duke nodded taking a breath and knocked his head back against the wall as he truly processed what he was just about to say.

“Du…”

“Dick, I’ve gotta go but… Look I can’t speak for anyone else but Damian is my friend. He’s help me a lot since we’ve met and I can honestly say I don’t know where I’d be if he wasn’t around. Yes he is can be a shithead sometimes but what 13 year old isn’t? So I mean… What I’m saying is that… for what it’s worth, I don’t think you made a mistake. I think whatever happened, whatever you did or did not do, whatever anyone else says… I believe it all turned out for the best and I think you know that. We’re all prone to worry about shit needlessly and I think… For you this is just one of those times. You know? You don’t really believe anything is wrong you’re just…”

“DUKE… DUDE SERIOUSLY SUZY IS LOSING HER DAMN MIND. COME ON. I LEGIT DON’T HAVE ALL DAY” Wes yelled giving him a dark look.

“Dick. I really need to go. I’ll talk to you later” Duke ended the call without waiting for a reply and turned to his classmate.

“Okay. Let’s go” He smiled at the lanky teen who stood impatiently waiting for him at the glass entrance.

“Fucking finally” the boy muttered before he turned and walked inside without a glance forward.

Duke followed silently pulling up his messages and typing one last text.

DW I won’t mention that convo if you don’t :)

\- Duke

4.30pm

Not waiting for a reply Duke deleted the conversation off his phone and turned it on silent. If they finish this group meeting early he could probably swing by Metropolis before he had to go on patrol. Maybe he just needed to send Superman a Signal.    


	5. Babs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara gives Dick a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so when I first came up with this story I literally sat down and wrote two chapters that were completely unrelated expect for the fact that both chapters had someone talking to Dick about Damian. This was one of those chapters (along with the first chapter) which then spawned the last chapter so I've kinda been working backwards for this fic. So I am actually really happy to finally post this chapter because I've had it ready for weeks. 
> 
> So let me know what you think (and as always if something seems unreadable or you think it needs to be changed for whatever reason let me know - I try to read over and edit these chapters before I post but sometimes I get distracted or struck by sudden inspiration, then get side tracked and then just end up posting for fear of never posting at all :)

**Barbara**

 

“Hey Beautiful, is everything okay?” Dick greeted her on the third ring.

“I was just about to ask you the same thing” Barbara countered glibly as she stared at her computer screen.

“Why? What happened?”

“Why don’t you tell me. I’ve been fielding calls, texts and even emails all day from the others saying that I need to talk some sense into you, before you do something we all regret. Do you want to tell me what this is all about boy blunder?”

“Oh… err nothing. Nothing is going on. Total false alarm. Just ignore it. Also totally unrelated but have I ever told you how amazing you are?” Dick asked his voice deceptively sweet in his obvious attempt at changing the subject.

“Grayson.” The first batgirl used her no nonsense tone – which she totally learned from the dark knight himself – basking in the silence that followed as she waited for Dick to break.

“Okay look, it’s not actually a …” The line went unnaturally silent for a moment.

“Grayson? Dick? Wait, did you just turn on mute?” Barbara accused angrily typing on her computer. What the hell was he doing that he didn’t want her to hear? Was he with someone? Did she catch him at a compromising time? While he was with another girl? Was that why he was reluctant to talk to her? Why the other bats had been so cryptic about the conversations they had, had with the older vigilante? Was it about whoever he was involved with romantically? Not that she cared, no more than a normal friend would care about another friend who they had previously dated and may currently still have feelings for. Okay, so maybe she cared just a little, maybe she had tricked herself into believing that they were both at a point in their lives where they could try again, that their flirting (which had always been a natural part of their relationship and never really went away even after they broke up) had turned just a little more serious recently, that the time they spent alone together was less ‘friendly hangout’ and more date potential. Apparently she was wrong. She should have never tricked herself into believing that Richard Grayson could change.

“Babs? Barbara? You still there?” Dick called over the speakers.

“Yeah, just waiting around for you to take me off mute. Dick move Grayson. If you’re busy just tell me.”

“What busy? Who me? Never. I’m always available for you Babs” Barbara could hear the wink at the end of that statement and couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up inside her. Sometimes she hated how easy it was for Dick to get past her defences.

“Yeah sure boy wonder, why don’t you cut the crap and tell me what all the fuss is about because some of us do have things to do” She smiled her tone more teasing than stern.

“Ma’am Yes Ma’am. I wouldn’t want you to waste anymore of your time” Dick flirted back the grin clear in his voice.

“Well I wouldn’t call it a waste of time” She smiled leaning back in her chair

“No? Tell me Ms Gordan what would you call it?” 

There was a muffled noise that echoed across the line and Barbara sat up in her seat.

“Okay, seriously Dick what was that? What are you up to?” She asked after another moment of muted silence.

“What? No errr, nothing it’s nothing”

“Don’t make me track you, short pants” She threatened already pulling up his phone GPS.

“Babs, don’t worry about it. Anyway about that thing I was talking to the others about, maybe I can explain it to you later. Like over dinner? Tonight?”

“Or you could tell me now Grayson before I start actively looking for whatever shit you’re skinny ass has gotten into” She countered frowning as she heard muffled talking and then a car door shut on the other end of the line.

“Hey! First off my ass is amazing and perfectly proportional thank you very much” He started ignoring her warning growl at him changing the subject “and it’s not a big deal, I was just discussing little D with the others”

“Damian? What happened?” She asked completely transitioning into big sister mode already pulling up all related files and reports.

“Nothing! There was just a question I had, but it’s all good now, totally resolved. Case closed”

Her laptop pinged and she pulled up a report filed this morning at Damian’s middle school frowning as she read through it.

“He was suspended from school for fighting. The report said he broke a kids arm and another kid’s nose. Does B know?” she asked absently pulling up the necessary legal documents – it was good to have them on hand just in case the either of the families pressed charges.

“Yeah I know, I’m gonna get him to talk about it eventually and No, B, Tim and Alfie are at some WE meeting in Star City so I managed to intercept the call before they could contact him.”

“Okay so we don’t tell him. You talk to the kid and I’ll delete any trace of this from his record before B gets back” She nodded already getting to work

“Wait, just like that?”

“Just like what?” she asked absentmindedly going through the school’s files on the other kids involved in the fight.

“He broke a kid’s arm and another’s nose, not to mention the other three kids who were beat up and you just want to cover it up?” He asked his voice taking on an odd tone she couldn’t place.

“What exactly did you expect me to say Grayson?” she asked archly.

“I don’t know”

“Wait. Are you mad that I’m not mad?” She asked incredulous, she paused her reading and focused her attention solely on the man on the phone “How exactly do you want me to respond?”

“Not with a cover up!” He exploded suddenly “I just… you haven’t talked to him, how do you know that he didn’t break that kids arm for fun? How do you know that he didn’t purposely pick a fight with kids who were weaker and smaller and …”

“Well besides the fact that I have their records open and can see that they’re all upperclassmen – who are honestly way too old to be picking on middle schoolers – all of which have a history of bullying and general assholish-ness which have been cover up by their own rich parents. I supposed I’m taking Dami’s side because I know the kid. And fuck you for thinking I would automatically assume the worst in him. Damian has grown so much since the day you first took him under your wing. And I admit that when he first arrived I like many others wasn’t his biggest fan but Dick he’s not that kid anymore. I’ve seen how far he’s come and how hard he tries. So I know beating up kids at school unprovoked isn’t likely, just like I know that they must have done something really bad for him to even get involved because while Damian has a temper, he’s impulsive and he is insanely skilled for someone his age but I know that he knows better. He knows that if he did any of that shit you would be disappointed and honestly that’s the last thing Damian would ever want.”

“But how do you know? How can any of you just blindly believe in him?” Dick questioned

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing from the beginning? You’ve always seen the best in Damian, always been his biggest supporter, believed in him when no one else has. So why is it so hard for you to accept that the rest of us can do the same? It just took us all a little longer to reach the same conclusion you did Grayson. It was just hard to wrap our heads around the fact that he was just a kid back when he first came to us, because of how he acted. We couldn’t see past everything he had done to even acknowledge everything that was done to him. It was easier to write him off as a bad kid, someone who didn’t belong than to accept that if things had been different Damian probably wouldn’t have gone through all the shit he’s had to face and he wouldn’t have been raised by that bitch and so he wouldn’t have done all the shit he’s done. I mean it doesn’t excuse the way he acted but it puts things into perspective because he didn’t know any better at the time. But Dick if you look at him now he is worlds away from the brat he used to be. Not to mention he’s family and we stick together.” Barbara wetted her lips as she finished her mini rant.

“Wow. Yeah. No. You’re right. Cool. Great talk. I’ve gotta go babs.” Dick spoke after a short pause his voice taking on that weird tone once again.

“No. Hold up. I swear to God Richard Grayson if you hang up on me there will be hell to pay” She ordered crossly waiting a moment to ensure he was still on the line before she continued “What the hell is wrong with you? You’re acting like it’s a bad thing that we all care about Damian but isn’t this what you’ve been preaching from day one?”

“Yeah. No. Don’t worry about it I’m just … being an idiot. And I really do have to go Babs”

“Wait…No… You can’t be… Dick… Are you… jealous?”

“Whaaat? No. Don’t be ridiculous Babs” Dick responded words coming out a tad too quickly to be true. There was a muffled noise once again over the line and Dick started to say something about hanging up again but Barbara cut him off before he could even begin.

“Not of Damian. Of us. You’re jealous because … I don’t know why. But you are aren’t you?”

“Babs… I’m honestly not…”

“Don’t you dare lie to me!” she seethed

“Yeah, okay. Maybe I’m a little jealous but it’s stupid and childish and…”

“Just spit it out Dick” She cut him off when it became clear that he was beginning to ramble.

“Okay look I love that you guys are all super supportive of little D, I was certain that a lot of the animosity was just for show but it felt nice for both of us, having that openly reaffirmed you know? But I guess it’s like you said, I’ve always been Dami’s number one supporter and the person he can rely on and I mean it’s great that he now knows that he can rely on everyone else and I’m happy about it I truly am…”

“But…” She prompted when he paused.

“But, I guess I’m just worried because you know now that _he_ realises that he has better options why would he still come to me. I mean I only had the top spot because he believed I was his only option but honestly without all the fighting he would probably be closer to the others. I just…” Dick was cut off by a loud thump and some sort of scuffle occurred across the line.

“Dick? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah everything is good. But I really have to go Babs.”

“Do you need back up?” she asked already checking who was available.

“Nope. Not mission related. I’ll tell you about it later. Thanks for the chat beautiful. You rock my world” He blew her a kiss across the line making her laugh loudly.

“Yeah, yeah go deal with your shit boy blunder. Maybe we can do that dinner later”

“Yeah? I mean Yes! Totally. Cool. I’ll text you”

Barbara laughed once again at the dork she loved “Hey Dicky, He loves you. That’s why you’ll always be his number one. Also don’t think I missed the part about you telling Damian about all the conversations you’ve been having which we will revisit later. But I mean even after you tell Dami all about this you’re still going to be first. I promise. He adores you.”

“I know. Thanks for listening to me being an idiot Babs”

“And this conversation is different from normal how?” she joked smiling to herself (Something she had caught herself doing after every conversation with Dick) “Oh, one more thing before you go. Why is everyone so angry at Superman?”

“Oh… Well… that’s a bit of a story. I’ll tell you about it over dinner” Dick laughed awkwardly, hanging up before she could question him further.

Barbara rolled her eyes at the dial tone and set about calling Jason, if anyone was going to give her a straight answer it would be him – especially if it inconvenienced Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end of this fic. Next chapter is Damian (Unless I manage to write that Cass chapter I was talking about)
> 
> Also this is totally unrelated to this fic completely but if anyone has read the 'Robin: Son of Batman Comics and has time to discuss Suren Darga please send me a message because I've been working on a chapter for one of my other stories for months and I feel like I haven't got his character right (given how little we have to go on, I don't know if I should make it so he's a meta or if he's got magic or is just a normal assassin type character but given that I already have Maya and Dami I feel like if I do that then they'll all be super similar) so I'm thinking about scrapping him from that story all together but I also don't want to because I think he'd be a great team mate for Dami.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
